


How To Spice Up A Road Trip

by The_Gay_Infiltrator



Series: 24 Days of Fanfic for Cowgirlchica [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a sneaky son of a bitch, Come on, Dean is an unintentional bottom, Impala Sex, M/M, Plot? What Plot?, Sam is a sneakier son of a bitch, Sam is clueless (sort of) and has wifi everywhere, Sammy ships it, So is Sam, airquotes, but i mean really, like fucking FedEx, sort of, the man is a fucking bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gay_Infiltrator/pseuds/The_Gay_Infiltrator





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cowgirlchica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirlchica/gifts).



The impala's engine revved as Dean floored the gas. Open highway, nobody around for miles, hell, he was gonna live a little. Sam just raised an eyebrow and went back to researching the vic's background, on his ever-present demon wifi network ((btw that's a fandom joke that Sam gets wifi everywhere because he has demon blood it's never actually stated)). Cas sat in the back seat, staring passively at the road speeding by out the window.   
It started as a tickle on Dean's ankle. He brushed it off as a bug that had somehow flown in the window of Baby and landed on his foot. But when it wound its way up Dean's leg, he began to doubt its bugginess. The tendril of Cas's grace (because that's obviously what it was) curled up and up and around and around Dean's calves and thighs, until it was brushing against his balls. Dean bit his lip and slowed down, but kept driving. Cas put out more tendrils of grace, and started stroking gently along Dean's dick. Dean gritted his teeth and drove on, unsure of what this was but definitely turned on. Cas wrapped a grace tendril completely around Dean's cock, stroking a bit harder now. Dean bit back a groan. Lucky for him that Sam was engrossed in research, so he wouldn't see him struggling with this invisible handjob. But Cas could see all of Dean's facial expressions in the rearview mirror as he fought to contain himself. Another tendril slipped up Dean's ass, finding and stroking his prostate easily. Dean's face contorted in pleasure for a moment, before he forced it to return to neutral. He tried shifting in his seat to relieve the building pressure in his loins, but it did the opposite of what he wanted, making him even harder. He licked his lips nervously as a shiver wracked his body. He shot a glance out of the corner of his eye at Sam, who was fortunately too engrossed in his research to notice. Dean took off his jacket and cranked the air conditioning, creating the illusion he was hot, but really, he just wanted a cover for his boner and hopefully to not come in his pants. Cas, noting this, decided to kick it up a notch. Dean held in a moan as whatever-it-was caressed his cock even more. He was starting to see white spots when a gas station appeared on the horizon. He pressed the accelerator and hurried to the only thing that would save him. When he put the impala into park, the invisible handjob stopped. "Sam? You want anything?" He asked.  
"No, I'm fine."  
Dean strode into the store, holding his jacket to try and disguise his boner. When he got in, he rushed to the bathroom and locked the door. He put cold water on his face, although some of it got on his shirt, and thought of the most unappealing things he could, like Metatron, and Abbadon, and Cain, and Crowley, oh, and let's not forget Alastair and Hell. This method worked, and Dean walked out of the Gas 'N' Sip without a boner and with a big bag of M&Ms. Dean slid into the car, determined to find out what it was that was touching him. As soon as he pulled away from the Gas 'N' Sip and onto the open road, the caressing started again in full force. Dean gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. Realization hit him when the whatever-it-was curled around the shoulder that Cas always held, that Cas had burned a handprint into when he raised Dean from Hell. It was Cas! Dean would have some serious questions for him when they got to the motel, which, fortunately, was only abut 15 minutes away. Hope was coming. Dean gunned the engine and sped down the highway, arriving in 7, tortuous, but pleasurable, minutes.  
When they had checked in, Sam decided to go on a beer and pie (and rabbit food, but Dean didn't care about that) run, so Dean turned to Cas. "What the hell was that about, in the car?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Dean." Cas replied.  
"Oh come on, don't make me spell it out for you. The-the thing you did in the car, w-with your grace?"  
"Oh, that." Cas's eyes lit up with understanding. "Did you not enjoy it?"  
"Wha-that isn't the point, Cas! The point is, why?"  
"Sam told me he thought I should."  
"So that's why he didn't notice! He knew it was happening! Dammit, Cas..."  
"Was it not pleasurable?" Cas asked, tilting his head in that way he did.   
"It was-why did Sam say he put you up to this?"  
"He said something about 'UST'" Cas said, using the infamous airquotes, "and how you needed to come out of the closet, whatever that means. It doesn't make sense to me, seeing as how you're standing in front of me, and not in any closet."  
"Dammit, Sammy!" Dean muttered, "but, he does have a point."  
"What poin-mmphh!"  
As Cas's words were cut off by Dean's kiss, Sam smirked and then sprinted back to the impala and drove far away to get pie. He knew they would be -ahem- 'busy' for a while.


End file.
